


Blossom

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: Ignis and Gladio have been dancing around each other for months with little love notes.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octomerls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomerls/gifts).

> Hello!! ^.^
> 
> Here is a short, sweet piece that was inspired by this artwork, done by Owlymerlin:  
https://octomerlin.tumblr.com/post/185548748364/i-didnt-know-what-to-do-with-the-background-for
> 
> I just fell in love with their expressions, and bam, inspiration hit. Seriously check out their artwork because <3 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> ~ For reference~  
Bold italics is Gladio  
Normal italics is Ignis

They had been dancing around each other for months. Leaving little notes of gratitude when possible for each other.

_**‘Thanks for catching me up on that meeting I missed.’**_

_‘I appreciate you getting Noct to his training on time.’_

_**‘I dunno where we’d be without you Iggy. Dinner was amazing.’**_

_‘Thank you for letting me nap in your office and not telling anyone.’_

_**‘THANK YOU FOR FIXING MY FAVORITE PAIR OF PANTS!!!!’**_

Ignis smiled at the latest note, and tucked it away in his desk drawer. Gladio had panicked when he realized his favorite article of clothing had a hole in the crotch earlier that morning. 

_‘I can’t go to training in these. They’ll get caught, and tear more, and while I don’t care if I train half naked, Cor gets his panties in a twist.’_

All he did was sigh, and hold his hand out to receive the pants to fix them. Once fixed, Gladio had quickly changed and ran out the door. He didn’t realize that the other man had managed to sneak a note into his briefcase. 

Ignis’s heart always fluttered when he found a note stashed somewhere for him to find. He was almost positive that the feelings were one sided, as both he and Gladio wrote notes to everyone in the house, not just each other. He didn’t know if he could even find time for a romantic relationship with everything else going on.

Over the years he had grown fond of the shield. His protectiveness over the group. How his exterior was rough and solid, but inside he was soft and loving. Ignis hadn’t realized how deep his feelings were until more notes were being passed back and forth.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was only half through when Ignis got back into his office after a morning full of long, grueling meetings. He let himself flop into his chair and rest for a moment, before he realized there was a note on his desk.

_**‘Heading to the store tonight, text me if you want anything special. <3’**_

Ignis wondered when Gladio had the time to drop a note off in his office. He read it again and noticed the little scribbled heart at the end. 

“Something special…”

He said quietly as he pulled out his phone.

_Ignis 12:42 PM  
Something special from the store?_

Not expecting a quick reply, he set his phone down to look over papers, when it buzzed. 

_Gladio 12:43 PM  
Mmmhmm…So…. What do you want?_

Ignis thought for a few minutes before he realized exactly what he wanted. 

_Ignis 12:46 PM  
A nice bottle of wine and a quiet evening._

He almost added “with you” at the end, but thought against it. While he did want to spend time with just him alone, he didn’t want to be too forward. He sighed at himself, as his phone buzzed again. 

_Gladio 12:50 PM  
Quiet evening huh? Those aren’t bought at the store, but I’ll give Noct and Prompto some cash and they can go to the arcade for a few hours. Are you in the mood for a red or white wine?_

_Ignis 12:51 PM_  
_Heh.. That sounds good to me. I’m sure they won’t complain._  
_As for the wine, surprise me. You know what I like. _

_Gladio 12:52 PM  
Oh.. I do know what you like…_

Ignis felt his face flush. He quickly set his phone down away from him and went about his paperwork. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two more meetings, the last one going an hour over the expected time, Ignis was finally able to gather his belongings and leave. 

_Ignis 6:15  
I’m so sorry. I’m just leaving now. Damn meetings taking longer than they needed too. _

_Gladio 6:16  
Nah, it’s fine. I’m just about done at the store. Boys are at the arcade. I don’t expect them back home for a while. See you soon _

Ignis smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket as he grabbed his briefcase and left. 

Although he had complained when they first moved into the apartment away from the citadel, Ignis was happy they didn’t live on the grounds, for now at least. The walk to the complex was what he needed to unwind so he could actually relax. 

He quickened his pace as he saw the top of the building come into view. He smiled at the thought of having a quiet evening. Not that he didn’t love Noct and Prompto, they sometimes had too much energy for him to keep up with.

He turned the corner, quickly went up the steps, and slid his key card in the slot for access to the building. Eager to get inside, he didn’t realize Gladio was standing off in the corner waiting for him. 

As quietly as he could, Gladio walked up beside him, grabbing Ignis’s hand. 

Ignis jumped and almost hit Gladio with his briefcase before he stopped and realized who it was. 

“Gladio! I almost hit….” he trailed off when he felt a squeeze of his hand. He looked down, then back up to Gladio who smiled. 

Ignis blushed and smiled shyly, gently squeezing back. 

“Ready for a quiet evening, Iggy?” 

“Yes… I think I am.”


End file.
